


Just Pretend

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Sebastian is away filming and Corinne misses him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Elvis Presley's "Just Pretend"

“You know, this never gets any easier.” I blubbered as I held the phone between my ear and shoulder. My hands idly ran over Bo’s fur as I tried to soothe myself.   
“I know, draga mea. I miss you so much.” Sebastian tried to mask the pain in his voice, but I knew it was there. “No matter how hard I try, I can’t keep my mind off of holding you.” He sighed and I knew his hand was running through that beautiful head of hair.  
“Me too. I think of those arms holding me tight and rocking me. It makes me miss you even more.” I cried into the phone and curled under the covers. I grabbed his pillow and held it close, burying my face in the soft fabric.   
“Rin, I love you. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” He cooed and I heard the tears welling in his eyes.   
“I just want you here.” I whimpered, my body shaking from crying.   
“I know you can’t feel it, but I’m there.” He said sweetly and started humming.  
“Will you sing to me? Pretty please?” I begged through tears. He cleared his throat and he couldn’t have picked a better song for what I felt.  
“Just pretend/I’m holding you/And whispering things, soft and low/And think of me/How it’s gonna be/Just pretend I didn’t go.” His voice was low and sweet as he continued singing, his voice getting choked at the chorus. “And I’ll come flying to you, oh yes/All the crying is true/I will hold you and love you again/But until then/We’ll just pretend.” He kept singing and finished the song, making me shake from the chills off his voice. Every word made it feel like his arms were wrapping around me tighter, even though he was miles away from me.   
“I love you.” I whispered into the phone, not wanting him to hear my shaky voice.  
“I love you too. I’m trying to come home next week.” Sebastian cooed and that feeling of his arms around me disappeared. “I hate hearing you cry, iubită.” He added with a heavy sigh.  
“You should go get some rest. You need it for filming.” I whimpered and wiped away my tears.  
“You need rest too, dragută. I’ll see that beautiful face tomorrow night on FaceTime.” He croaked, his facade fading away. “I love you, Corinne.” He whispered.  
“I love you too, Sebastian.” I replied, fighting a yawn as he started singing again. The words to ‘Edelweiss’ echoed in my ears as I drifted to sleep with tears in my eyes.


End file.
